Poison Ivy
by Chibi Komori
Summary: Rated R for further chapters. SS & Original Character pairing. Our beloved Portions Master will have to deal with a special new DADA teacher...Won't be that easy :)


**Poison Ivy.**

Disclaimer: All the characters are JKR's except Ivy Nottingham who is mine. And many ideas are from Kipouiket, I owe her several copyrights .

.

The great hall was highly illuminated by hundreds of magic candles. The ceiling was dark and storm-like, a perfect reflection of the outside. Students from all houses seemed somewhat agitated. The young first year wizards quivered every time the thunder chanced upon the castle.

"We've never had such bad weather for the first day of school!" said Ron, looking out of the high windows disappointedly

The teachers were all sat at the other extremity of the room, waiting for Dumbledore to announce that the traditional first feast of the year could commence.

Though perhaps not all. The Defence against the Dark Arts teacher was missing.

The headmaster took a little fob watch out of his pocket and gave a brief look at it. Then he sat down and invited everyone to join him by selecting a roasted chicken wing from a gold plate.

Hermione was looking at the empty seat.

"I wonder what kind of teacher we'll have this time." she sighed.

"Yep, replied Ron, taking a full mouth of bread, "wonder what this one will be like."

"Someone said that the new professor has been sent to us by the Ministry of Magic" whispered another Griffyndor.

"WHAT?" chokedd Ron, almost gagging on a small potato. "Damn, hope it's not another bloody Umbridge. That hideous old toad..."

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall swung open, and a tall figure wrapped in a black hooded cape rushed in. Rain poured along the fabric and flooded the floor behind her. Squalls swept in to the great hall, causing several hats to blow off.

Dumbledore stood at once, a wide smile upon his face.

"Professor Nottingham! I'm glad you finally arrived!" he exclaimed. "Come, please, take a seat!"

"I'm sorry Headmaster, the train had to stop mid-journey because of the rain," said a soft voice from inside the hood.

"Come here child" said the Headmaster affectionately, taking her cloak off. "You must be frozen."

And thus the new teacher was revealed. She was a neat young woman of about twenty-four, maybe twenty-five but not much older. Long black hair fell to the small of her back, and her skin was incredibly white and pale. She was dressed in black and red velvet robes, in the most traditional wizarding style. The only unusual thing about her was her eyes.

She had crimson coloured eyes.

"I shall introduce you to your colleagues after the feast", said Dumbledore happily. "Until then, please indulge your hunger".

The new teacher felt incredibly uncomfortable. She was getting some very incredulous looks from the students.

But for the moment she had to sit down and join the others. She received polite welcoming smile from some of her fellow teachers. She nodded back at them, as she awkwardly found her seat. As she nervously glanced at her dinner companion, she immediately recognised him. The man she has been sent to observe.

Ex Death Eater, now Potions Master. Severus Snape.

Dark and silent, he didn't even give her a second look, as she sat next to him. She felt she didn't dare engage him conversation. It was as if he had not noticed she was there. Which wasn't unexpected. Quite the reverse, actually. She had been studying his case for months, after all...

Once the feast ended, the students slowly made their way back to their dormitories. It was only after the last young wizard left that Dumbledore stood.

"Dear friends, may I introduce to you your new colleague, Miss Ivy Nottingham," he said, waving a hand at her. "Despite her apparent youth, I am in no doubt as to her capabilities for teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts".

Snape snorted slightly at that.

The assembled staff moved in to properly welcome Ivy, except Snape, who was standing as far as he could from the small group.

"Well, we should probably head off to bed as well," said Professor Flitwick after a while. "The new term starts tomorrow for us as well".

Snape felt mildly relieved that he could finally stop wasting his time on a show of false pleasantries. He turned to leave with the rest of the staff.

"Not you, Severus" the headmaster said, a smile playing upon his lips, "I would like you to join me in my office to further discuss Miss Nottingham's appointment."

Snape groaned inwardly. The girl's very presence was a bore; he had no desire to further delve in to her background.

"You know Severus, it really isn't my place to discuss this matter, but I have spoken at length with Miss Nottingham here and we have reached an agreement," confided Dumbledore firmly shutting the door to his office behind his two colleagues.

Snape and Ivy had both consciously chosen to stand as far away as they could from each other in the small room. The atmosphere was tense, but Dumbledore continued without seeming to notice.

"Officially, Miss Nottingham is here at Hogwarts in a teaching capacity. However, unofficially, she's an Auror sent by the Ministry."

Snape's eyes widened.

"An Auror? She?" he exclaimed, "It's unthinkable Albus, she's too young. And what's more, she's a..."

"I know Severus" interrupted the headmaster, "but the Ministry has been required to recruit as many Aurors as it could, since the return of Voldemort. Although you are correct in assuming that Ivy has yet to finish her training."

Ivy listened in silence. She shuddered when she heard Snape's voice. All that time she thought he hadn't really noticed her. How mistaken, he had already presumed to determine exactly what she was.

Snape gazed scornfully at the young woman from the darkness where he stood.

"So, won't you tell me why she's here?" he said sharply.

Dumbledore hitched up his half moon glasses.

"Since Voldemort's recent return, the Ministry has deemed it prudent to scatter as many spies as they can throughout the Wizarding world. They have decided to keep close watch on known Death Eaters... even including former members such as yourself. Your former loyalties are no secret to the Ministry Severus, and as such, they do not trust you."

He paused, looking with intently from Ivy to Snape. The Potions Master remained silent.

"And since Miss Nottingham isn't yet a fully trained Auror, she has been given a less challenging mission. To watch over you Severus, and report your actions to the Ministry."

Snape threw one of his foulest looks at the girl.

"It will prove far easier to her than pursuing the more active Death Eaters up and down the country, wouldn't you agree, Severus?" the Headmaster asked with a smile.

Snape wasn't relishing the idea of yet another dim-witted, fatuous girl in the school. It had too many already. He was just beginning to formulate a creative way to be rid of her presence, when the Headmaster stood up.

"Now, I do believe it is high time we retired for the night. Allow me to escort you to the door."

Snape positively radiated fury as he made for the door without a single word. Ivy bowed politely to the headmaster. Dumbledore halted Snape's departure with a final reminder.

"Please, remember, Severus, that we never had this conversation. Miss Nottingham is simply a new member of the faculty, nothing more." The Potions Master continued on his way with a menacing billow of his dark robes.

Severus Snape was heading towards the dungeons when he heard light footsteps behind him.

_Her_ again. As if he hadn't seen enough of her for one night.

He sincerely hoped she would turn along a different corridor, but she didn't, and was still following him.

Snape tried to ignore her at first, but when he reached his office's door with her right behind him, his composure failed.

"Am I to understand that you will be constantly trailing me around this school like a second shadow?" he asked, a low tone of menace to his voice.

Ivy smiled, a sweet sarcastic smile. "Professor Snape, have you forgotten so soon that I am under orders to follow your _every_ move?"

.

.

_Author's notes:  
_So here it is, my first Harry Potter fanfic. Hope you'll enjoy it this first chapter .  
And many many thanks to my beta, MeredithHaze, who really did a wonderful job :)


End file.
